My general research interest is to investigate how organismal development takes place within the context of natural settings and to research these questions using modern biological techniques. Specifically, my graduate work will be in the field of ecological developmental biology, an emerging discipline that seeks to understand how organisms adapt and evolve in the context of their physical environment. The central concept in ecological developmental biology is developmental plasticity, the ability of an organism to express phenotypes that are best suited for the habitat in which it lives. In today's rapidly changing physical environment, it is imperative that we understand how ecological alterations will affect ourselves and other species. Invasive exotic species are a ubiquitous biological problem that may benefit from the changing environment. By investigating potential developmental plasticity in an invasive species and its native counterpart, I may be able to elucidate mechanisms in a successful invader. I would like to conduct both laboratory and field experiments that will identify a species demonstrating plasticity. Next, I will use molecular genetics to understand the molecular mechanisms that regulate plasticity. [unreadable] [unreadable]